She's the Man
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Billy Evans has a mission, however to do this mission he must have his sister Lily Evans take his place at Hogwarts, based off of The Twelfth Night and the Movie She's the Man. Please read and review SG No wizards were harmed in the writting of this.


She's the man

Inspired by a Movie that was inspired by one of William Shakespeare' Play, The Twelfth Night.

By SuperGirl

A/N: I only own my dogs and my plot and Billy Evans.

Two sets of green eyes were glaring at each other. "Come on Lily it's for the good of the Wizard world!" cried Billy Evans. A girl with flaming red hair stood on her tip-toes to make direct eye contact with him. They were the Evans' twins. As children they had similar hair cuts until they began primary school. Both were best friends as well. Still covering for each other now about to begin there seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry .

They both had the same hair color, same eyes and some of the same mannerisms. Both also receive head girl and boy badges, but that plan sank into the water. "You can't skip the first weeks of school!" she screamed. Billy placed his hand over his ears. "It's for the good of the wizard world Lily. You know it means more to me." He was often seen with the school pranksters then studying with his sister. Yet both were popular with in there school.

She looked over at Dumbledore who was watching the twins chuckling, he did that when ever they argued. "How am I to cover for the head boy?" she asked. "If you don't want anyone to know he is not at Hogwarts, what am I to do?" she said glaring at the elderly wizard. "There is a charmed ring Miss Evans." he took out a silver band tied to a rope necklace. Lily glared at Dumbledore, of course she knew what it was, then she looked at her twin brother who was giving her puppy eyes.

"This is the one ring." said Dumbledore, whom was cut off by Billy.

"To Rule them all!" joked in Billy.

"No, not quiet Billy, the one ring to transform you to look like Billy. Once on your hand. " he said handing it to Lily. She throw it back at Dumbledore.

"He has a girl friend, you know ALICE!" she said.

"I broke up with her." he said then yawned at his sister. Lily fumed she knew how crazy Alice Jones was, no one ever dumped her, well except Sirius, but at the time he went out with her he wasn't serious, well you know.

"She is going to kill you. Most likely when your asleep, with your own pillow."

"Technically she will be after you." he said laughing, Lily glared at him.

She then looked down and growled some more looking at the ring. "What happens if I wear this what would I do?" she asked.

"You would appear to look just like Billy, you would be five inches taller, everything will change however and advantage thanks to the professors, you will change clothes he would wear. So even in your uniform you won't have to change cloths. Simple put on the ring, you hair changes to a short cut, you grow, look like a boy in every way, but not really." he said. "Your make-up charm would be disabled, that is something you would have to redo.

"Meaning you won't have a winger. I know your disappointed, really." said Billy.

"Shut up." she said smacking him. "Why not have someone do a Polly potion?" she asked.

"Billy is needed in places at school. He needs to be a Practice, he needs to be seen in several classes, however you do to as well. By having Billy gone it will through off the dark forces, not expecting him. They are keeping track of people. As you know your recent Ex Mr. Snape has been claimed to work for _you know who_."

Lily turned to Billy. "Why do you want this mission so badly?" she asked. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Lily, this is important to me. I need to do this." he pulled her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes softly and spoke. "I have to stop his spies and this gives us an advantage."

"But I don't want to be a boy." she cried. Billy pulled her to him. "It's just for two weeks." he said patting her back. "Miss Evans we need you to do this for us. He needs to do this mission for us, we need someone to rescue our wizards that were kidnapped."

Lily rubbed her eyes. "I will do this for you Billy. But never ever tell anyone I was a boy!" she screamed.

"Miss Evans the plans are as fallows: Billy goes on the train, gives Potter his Badge. He goes to a secret place while McGonagall gives you the head duties. You will be in two of Billy's classes. Attend Breakfast as Billy sit with his friends. You will go to practice as Billy as well. Have lunch as Lily, but be Billy at dinner."

"Oh God."

"However, you will go to your five classes, sorry were taking your free periods away. You will patrol with Mr. Potter. Also Mr. Evans informs me his friends created a map of sorts you must confiscate on the train before it arrives at school if possible. Once there give it to me or Minne. That way they will not know you are Billy and he is missing."

"You have it all planed out." she said softly.

Lily took the ring in her hand then looked at Billy. "Is this because were twins?" she asked. "Partly, that and you know me better then anyone." he said smiling. She slide the ring on her finger, she appeared and looked like Billy.

"Oh my god is that what I look like?" he asked. He walked around Lily some touched her face, gently. "This is awesome." Billy cried. Lily frown some. "Hey don't do that you'll give me wrinkles." he teased.

"This ring is linked to you and to Billy only. Only you two can use it, once one twin is dead it will no longer work." said Dumbledore. "Also no stranger can turn into either of you, do take care of it Lily." he said gently.

Train Ride to Hogwarts:

"James, can I speak to you?" asked Billy who popped his head in there compartment. He gave the four boys in the compartment his signature grin. James looked up and seen it was Billy. "Sure." he said leaving his friends behind. "You see James, I am going to disappoint my sister deeply today." he said softly as James fallowed. "I am giving up my post as Head-boy." he looked at James. "This year is more important to me to get ready as an aura. I have secret training I have to do, and I won't have time for everything, no one, but I, you, Lily and Dubles know. I don't have time for these head duty things and I know you need your prank-ing time, however I also know of your feelings towards her. She will like you once you can show her you grew up and changed" he said. James stopped.

"What about Snape?" he asked looking at Billy. "She dumped him, so she is sensitive right now. You would do nightly patrols with her Monday through Thursday, the prefects will cover Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"You mean, she has to patrol with me?" asked James. Billy stopped in front of the last compartment.

"I am doing this for you as a friend. You hurt her I will kill you Potter." he said glaring his green orbs at James. "Also I want you to help keep Alice Jones from me, I dumped her and she is crazy as well." he said softly.

Billy opened up the compartment and a blonde haired girl jumped up on him. "Get off, I forgot you were a raven-claw perfect." said Billy pulling her off. "Longbottom, Potter help." he muttered. He looked up and seen Lily laughing in the corner. "Problem Bill?" she asked. "I can't deduct points from her, but I have an announcement, I am giving my badge to Mr. Potter as head boy."

Lily snorted and laughed a bit. "Oh sorry." she mumbled realizing that was her cue to act. "Er- oh please, Billy no. no. nooooo." she ended laughing, Billy hit his face some. "I told her earlier." he covered.

"Why Billy?" asked Alice pouting. She jumped up on him again while some Hugglepuff Perfects tried to help him and James hold her down. "I don't like you. Not at all, and your really- clinging." There was along pause and Billy felt he needed to say something, even though Alice had tears starting to form, could have been from one of the perfects pinching her as she was held down.

" Also did I mention because I don't like you is part of it. And If I was head-boy you'd stalk me more." Alice glared at him. "So I am off to hide giving me a head start while you go over duties." he patted James on the back. "Thanks Mate." James nodded some and smiled. He looked at the badge then at the twenty four perfects six from each house.

"Er Hi my name is James."

"Hi James." they sand in unison.

"I am head boy and in-love with Lily Potter." Lily glared at him. "EVANS!" she yelled glaring at him.

-Sorting Ceremony-

"And now we been sorted an announcement, Mr. Evans has stepped down as Head boy even though his twin is head-girl. Mr. James Potter will be the new head-boy for the remainder of the school year." he paused and looked up. "Please treat both as you would a professor. This year will be a hard one especially for those who have lost parents and loved ones. Take care of each other. Please and no more house verse house pranks this year." with that he sat down and the food appeared.

"Hey sis." said Billy sitting with her. She looked up at him. "Your going?" she whispered. He nodded and looked back at the Marauders. "You need to get there map first, there looking at it." he said. Her eyes shot open forgetting about it. She walked over and stopped behind James who was holding it. "Oh my gosh!" she said covering her face.

Sirius grabbed it away from James. "Professor!" she yelled pointing at Sirius. "Dam-nit Prongs!" he yelled. James turned red. Lily reached over Sirius who hide it in his shirt. "Give it here!" she yelled. Many students looked over to watch. "James as head boy you must give it up!" she yelled fighting with Sirius.

"Mr. Black, give it to me or you will be suspended." came McGonagall's voice. Sirius froze and looked at the other Marauders.   
"It's okay Padfoot." said Remus, James closed his eyes mental smacking himself. Sirius held out the paper. "It's just paper." he said grinning. "Then you wont mind me taking it, since it is just paper." said McGonagall walking away.

"Now what?" questioned Peter. "We'll get it latter." muttered James who looked at Lily who was fuming. "I'll calm her down." said Billy pulling Lily away from the grand-hall. The two walked out of the hall and kept walking until they made it to the grounds. "Okay give me a hug." Billy said opening his arms. Lily jumped up and hugged him. "You better come back to me." she said softly. "Don't leave me stuck with Petunia!" He nodded and kissed her temple then rubbed her head hard. "My hair!" she squealed. "Doesn't matter, you'll be me in a minuet." he took the necklace off around her head and untied the rope around it and held the ring out. Lily held her hand out and Billy slide it on.

Lily's hair shrunk and her legs extended some. Her skirt morphed in to pants. Her makeup disappeared and her freckles came to view. She looked straight to Billy who was smiling. "You take care okay." he said. She nodded and watched him walk into the distant until he disappeared. She sighed noticing her voice changed some. She coughed then realized who she was. Shaking her head she walked back to the great hall and sat down.

"Billy, why are you sitting in Lily's place." asked one of her room-mates. Lily froze. "I wanted to tell you she went to her dorm." she coughed rubbing her hand through her hair. Touching small strains of hair she then sat her hand down in her lap quickly. Looking down at her gray pin-stripped pants frown some. "She's not felling like her self at the moment." she said in Billy's voice.

"Evans I advise you move, Jones is coming here." she looked over and seen the blonde haired girl walking over towards her. "Er so?" she asked.

"She is going to think your hitting on one of us." said Melody one of the girl. Lily turned and seen Alice right in her face. "We do not break up un till I say were through got it!" Lily rubbed her chest where Alice poked her with her finger. "Hey Evans!" came James' voice. Lily glared at him.

"Er, Billy we have that thing for the team, you know er." James looked at well, Billy oddly. "Oh, er sorry Alice, bye!" she (he) said running behind Potter. They stopped by the Griffindors dorms. "Hey thanks that was nice of you." said Lily (Billy) sweetly who smiled. James looked at Lily (Billy) strangely.  
"Bill, are you okay?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she (he) asked.

"You asked me to help keep Alice away remember on the train." Lily's eyes widen some. "Oh yeah, short term memory, you know how us guys are." she (he) laughed a bit to girly mind you.

"Anyways thanks for letting me be head-boy, do you know where Lily went?" he asked Lily (who looks like Billy, okay I think you got it now). "Er she ran away crying, no idea." Lily-Billy responded. "I thought you went after her." James said. "I gave up." Lily-Billy shrugged. James looked at Billy oddly. "Are you sure your okay?" asked James. " I mean you seem the perfect brother type all Brady bunch like in all." Lily snorted hearing that. "I have things on my mind, er manly things." she knew James wasn't buying it.

Lily began to sweat what was she to tell him. "Ah, no my pet died last night and I stayed up all night crying." Lily-Billy said. "You cried over a pet all night?" questioned James. "Yeah, it takes a manly-man to cry over that. My sister likes men who cry." she (he) muttered.

"Lily does?" James questioned. "All girls love it when guys cry." there was a long pause. "She thinks I am insensitive?" he asked. "Well, maybe." Lily-Billy froze she was getting uncomfortable in Billy's skin. "That and you have some disease of some kind she believes renders you to be mentally retarded around her. That and you stole her chocolate frogs third years, all 24 of them and hasn't gotten over it yet." Billy's face began to pout.

"I need to go." said Lily-Billy. "Wait I have to go over duties with Lily and McGonagall, I need to find her." James said. Lily froze she completely forgot. "Billy is something wrong, I mean today your acting so weird. If you need to talk to some one anyone one of us Griffindors would help you out."

"Nothing is wrong with me, just stress. Tell you what I'll use my wonder-twin powers and tell her to meet you in the library in err twenty minuets." James looked oddly at Billy Evans.

"You have twin powers?"

"Yeah, shhh it's a secret. A wonder twin secret, very hush-hush."

James smiled and walked away Lily-Billy turned and ran down a dark hall way before she could remove the ring someone grabber her shoulders. Lily squealed in a high pitched voice. She turned to see Snape looking at her (him). "Hi uh you." she said cheekily. She wasn't in the mood for and ex. "Evans, I don't know what your sister has said about me, but it will not be true." Lily raised her (his) brow. "What do you mean, she hasn't told me anything. I got to go, er, Snape." and with that Lily ran into the girls bathroom. " EVANS!" he yelled.

Lily looked around and seen no one, she took off the ring and shrunk down and her skirt morphed back and smiled. "Okay tomorrow, Billy will be sick from class." she muttered to her self and she left to meet up with James. "Hey Evans, did you see Billy?" he asked. "For a second." she said looking around oddly a bit paranoid.

"Are you okay my Lily-flower." he asked.

"I am not your Lily-Flower!" she spat out. James frown some. "Sorry, I am just excited about being head-boy. I get to spend time with you." he said smiling. "Whoopee do."

There was several minuets of silence as they walked towards McGonagall's office. "Oh Billy will not be in classes tomorrow he is off today." James frown some looking at Lily. "Yeah he seems off, normally he eats dinner with us and Frank, but I don't know what has gotten in to him today." he said frowning some. Lily felt bad for James.

"Yeah, umm my ah wonder-twin powers are telling me it's because he is umm depressed and he will be back to normal in a few weeks." she smiled some. "So uh try to bare with him." she smiled some at Potter. "What pet died?" he asked her. She frown some, "His pet…chicken. He is feeling sleepy right now, err wonder powers are deactivated. He can turn into a bucket of water did you knew he had that talent?"

"Wow that ability is great. Your so close is that why do you have it?"

"We were joined at the hip at birth."

"Really."

"No."

"Oh, wasn't funny." he said knocking on the door in front of them.

Professor McGonagall opened the door up and let them in. After an hour of explaining to James what the duties were they left. Lily to the Head-girls' dorm and James to the head-boys. Lily collapsed on her bed sighing heavily. Tomorrow would be crazy. She hoped Billy would come back sooner then planned on.

Just as she closed her eyes a knock on her door disturbed her. She opened the door and looked at James oddly. "Could you tell Billy tomorrow is try outs for this season?" he asked. Lily's heart pounded loudly. "No!" she stuttered. James tilted his head. "I mean, he is ill and well he won't be in class." she said sternly.

"I know Billy well, he wouldn't miss practice even with a broken leg, remember last year?" she swallowed some and nodded. "I will tell him, when is it?" she asked. James looked at her strangely. "Same." he said Lily turned red. "When is 'same'?" she asked, "Oh, 7 after dinner on the field, want to watch?" he asked. "No I'll tell him." she said slamming the door.

James looked at the door in front of him confused by this girl he was in love with. Tomorrow he would talk to Billy.

…

"There you are!" said Sirius running up to Billy. "Where were you last night?" he asked Lily in Billy's uniform. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You weren't in the dorm." Sirius said. "Yes I was, I fell asleep in the closet." Lily said. "We don't have one." Sirius said. "Then it was someone else's dorm." she replied in Billy's defense. "Okay." Sirius said rubbing his forehead some.

"Come on let's fly." he said smacking Lily hard against her back. She wheezed for a minuet catching her breath. She looked at the broom in her hand then up and shivered some. "I hate this." she said shaking her head again. "Billlllllllllllllllllllly!" said James floating upside down in front of her. "Er, where is your broom man?" he asked Lily looked up and ran a hand through Billy's short hair on her head. "This is my broom." she replied.

"NO that is a girl's broom." James said looking at Billy oddly. "It is not." Lily fumed, she was getting annoyed. "I mean the handle is pink, it's a girls' broom." he said pointing at it. "Where is your firebolt?" he asked. "I lost it." she responded. "How?" he asked. "Petunia used it to clean with?" she said softly, the boys in the air laughed at the situation. "Well, try your best then on that old thing." James said turning upright and flying up.

Lily frown some she felt like the last kid on the block with training wheels still. She climbed over the broom and kicked off. She swayed a bit and rose four feet off of the ground and stopped. "Bill are you okay?" asked Sirius flying by quickly. Lily shook some and looked up with tears forming. "I am actually scared of heights." she whispered. Sirius broke into a laugh and smacked her hard on the back. "Good one Evans." he said wiping his eyes. Lily's vision blured and she fell off of the broom with a thud. A good five feet down.

"You killed Bill!" said a younger chaser at Sirius. "Did not." he said the tilted his head to the side. "He is getting better." he said pointing. James flew next to Sirius. "I don't think Bill is toying with us, according to Lily he lost a pet before school started." he said floating to the ground fallowed by the other players. "What was it?" asked another player. "His pet chicken."

"I remember when my first pet chicken died, my mom snapped it's neck. I was four." said Sirius.

"That is messed up." said James. Sirius frown some and kicked Billy's body some. "Hmm, He is no moving, should we do something?" asked Sirius. "Nah, let's go it's getting dark." suggested another player, so the boys went inside leaving poor Billy out side.

Lily woke up in the hospital wing with Pomfrey looking at her oddly. "Mr. Evans, I mean Miss Evans. Do you want to remove your ring?" Lily nodded and slide it off and tied it. Her legs shrank and her skirt reappeared. "It's getting late your patrol is starting soon." she said handing Lily a potion. Lily took it and drank it quickly. "Thanks." she muttered. Pomfrey nodded and Lily left the hospital room.

After walking a few minuets she seen James Potter talking with Alice Jones at the end of the hall. She frozen trying to figure out why she was feeling jealous. Alice was touching James' shirt collar playfully. She noticed James looking at her and she turned her head the other way resting against the wall. "Lily, I been looking for you everywhere." she didn't want to look up. "I couldn't ask Billy to do that wonder twin thing

because he was unconscious." he said swallowing.

"I doubt you had been since you are up to your old ways. I see." she said glaring at James. He looked confused. "Old ways?" he questioned. "You know, Jones." she said walking away. "Lily, she was looking for your brother." she glared at James then kept walking. "You are a big liar James, don't lie to me." she kept walking, but James grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Lily listen to me, I am not interested in her." he said.

"James, I don't care whom your shagging, but don't pretend you like me, everyone knows you're the school prankster, so go fool around with her while I do head duties." she said trying to release her self from James' grasp. Before she knew it he kissed her hard on the mouth. This was not what she expected. He released her and looked into her eyes. "I love you." he squeaked out.

Lily took the first chance she received and ran from James and ran fast as she could. James tailed her, but she got away. Soon as the coast was clear she put the ring on and went to the boys dorm, where she knew James had his dorm separate. Sleeping a few feet from Peter was worth it if it meant she was away from James.

She was quiet discussed by the smell when she entered the room. Frank Longbottom was sitting in his shorts studying with Remus on the floor. Peter was spraying cheese from a can in his nose and Sirius was reading a naughty magazine. "Oh you found your dorm finally." snickered Sirius. Lily looked at the room. "Where is my bed?" she asked. Remus pointed next to him and she collapsed on the bed. "What is wrong Billy?" asked Peter. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is James with Alice?" asked Lily sitting up dusting off Billy's pants. "No." said Remus. "Why?" She shrugged. "You don't like Alice do you?" asked Sirius. "No, but she was all over James then Lily saw it." she muttered grabbing a pillow. "How is Lily?"

"Sad. Confused. Pissed off , he owes her 24 chocolate frogs did you know that?"

"Does she likes James now?" asked Remus.

"No."

"Then why is she sad then?" Lily shrugged Billy's shoulders.

"Women."

"Are you crying Billy." Lily whipped her eyes some. "I was- kicked in the balls." she said coughing and laid back down.

"Poor guy bad day, girl broom, fell five feet and had a concussion, ex problems then kicked in the balls. Sucks to be Billy Evans."

Lily laid in bed listening to the boy make jokes about her, well about Billy she felt tears running down her cheeks. She knew she had to do something, anything to change people's view on Billy, but what? Then she also had boy problems, two of them, Snape and Potter. Then she also had girl problems as well, Alice was after Billy as well, why did he have to break up with her right before he left for his mission. She hated being Billy Evans. She was also scared to go back to her dorm with James Potter being there.

James sat on a small sofa in the heads common room waiting for Lily. He checked her room and she wasn't there. He glanced at the clock seeing it was after midnight. He cursed himself losing the Map the other day. He wish she knew how he truly felt. He needed to talk to Billy Evans first thing in the morning. This was the last year to get Lily Evans' heart.

A/N: please r&r thanks. SG


End file.
